Matters Of The Heart
by Exploding Mentos
Summary: One shots for warrior cats pairings.
1. HoneyXBerry

HoneyXBerry

. . .

No one ever saw him like she did, they saw him as arrogant and obnoxious. But that was just a view from a passing glance, it was only her that stopped to see him gaze over kits playing and intervene if they got to rough. It was only her that saw how really, he cared for his siblings, watching them go any time they went out of camp. She was always watching him, just longing that he would notice her. But he was a warrior, and he never did.

Even after three moons of pining after Berrynose, Honeypaw could tell you one thing. Love hurt. It hurt every time his eyes looked through you, it hurt every time he smiled at someone else, it hurt when she realised that he barely knew her at all.

She knew that Lionpaw understood her pain, she watched him sneak out of camp, she even saw him meet up with a Windclan cat once. She'd been brought up not to fall in love with cats from other clans, but she saw how he cared for her. It was a reflection of how she cared for Berrynose.

Lionpaw ust have had something go wrong because she came by him looking forlorn, standing on his own. She knew how it felt, but he didn't know that she knew and she wouldn't intrude on what they had. So she brought him a mouse and asked if everything was okay and then went on her way. She was the kind of cat to ask for things, only to keep her family safe as even though she was a newborn kit when it happened, she remembers flashing of black, white and crimson. Which she was told later must have been memories of the badger attack. However, every night, when she was certain every other apprentice was asleep, she'd plead to Starclan, plead for him not to look through, to give her one of his smiles and for him to _notice _her.

She wasn't good at hiding her feelings, she had to share them with someone, they were so strong and overpowering that she couldn't think. She told a cat she thought was her friend, Hollypaw. But she scoffed at her, asking why she would be interested in a mate as she was just an apprentice. She didn't _understand._

The next part of her life came as a shock, her sister re-opened her leg wound, she stayed there, comforting her and he was completely out of her mind. She suddenly saw how alike she and Cinderpaw were, both longing for something, she wanted him like Cinderpaw wanted to become a warrior.

Then the news came that Cinderpaw would have to wait to become a warrior, but she was going to get what she wanted. And it was time for her to do something to get what she wanted too.

When she received her warrior name, all she wanted was for him to call it out, the other mews didn't matter, his was the one she wanted to hear. She looked at him desperately and he suddenly looked over at her, giving her a small smile.

And suddenly, everything changed again, he no longer looked through her, he shared his smiles with her. But everyone still saw him as an arrogant fur ball, and she wished that would change. She wished they would realise his sensitive side, the side he only showed to her.

The side that stayed when she caught greencough and was confined to the nursery looking after Rosekit. And when she witnessed Firestar loose a life.

Still no-one understood when he finally pressed his muzzle to hers and shyly asked if she wanted to hunt with him. Hunting together became a regular thing and they had just come back to camp and were sharing tongues on the rocks when he suddenly brought up having kits.

She followed his gaze to see him gazing at some kits playing, she nodded in agreement, closing her eyes for a moment as his tongue lapped at her ears before opening them again.

Everything slowed, a snake was sneaking up behind Briarkit, the kit was still blissfully unaware. She shot towards her, tailed by Lionblaze who was trying to beat her to it.

"Honeyfern! Let me get it!" Lionblaze yowled.

But she didn't hear him, all that mattered was saving that it.

For once, she was deaf to Berrynose. She didn't hear his alarmed wails, or pleads to Lionblaze to beat her to it.

But when she batted Briarkit out the way, she did hear something. A wail. It took her a moment to realise that it came from her as thin fangs sunk into her shoulder.

A sound filled her head, like the gushing waters by the Riverclan camp, but mixed with yowling.

The snake got her. And it burned.

"My blood is on fire!" she shrieked as cats gathered around her.

Berrynose barged his way to the front, looking down at her in horror before whipping around to face Leafpool, "Do something!" he ordered, his voice shaking.

He saw her now.

"I-it's too late, I-I can't." Leafpool choked out, looking at her sister who was standing there trembling.

She felt him press his nose against her fur, "P-please don't leave me."He begged before looking at her again,"We would have had beautiful kits Honeyfern." he murmured, "I will always love you and never forget you." he took a deep breath and touched his nose to hers, "We will meet again in Starclan."

Everyone saw it, the side of him. Not the arrogance, but the sensitivity, the love.

Everything went black after that.

. . .

She watched down from the stars, Molekit beside her, pressing his tail against her flank in comfort.

She watched as he looked at Poppyfrost, the same way he had looked at her.

She saw the guilt in her sister's eyes but she saw the love too

She wanted for him to be happy.

And, she was content with just being able to watch over him forever.

Even if they couldn't be together anymore.

(A/N)- I'm going to be doing lots of different pairings, so tell me what you thought of this and what pairing you want next! Thank you!


	2. BlackXRusset

BlackXRusset

(Request for Sandtail)

. . .

I saw your body flop to the ground.

I saw the golden warrior that killed you stare as you lay there.

He was the one that made your heart's rhythm stop.

Who made your eyes glaze over and close.

Who made your body cave and your legs give in.

Who heard your final breath before you died.

That was when I realised, that it was something more than a leader and deputy relationship.

Well, for me it was anyway.

You worked so hard, always completed the job, with the same look in your eyes.

I only wish that look of determination had been for me, and not to your role.

That you had been loyal to me, rather than the clan.

You always had determination and you knew exactly what you wanted. You wanted to be a warrior, you were an outsider and I admit that, I didn't trust you at first. Because of where you came from.

But I realise that you are no outsider anymore, you crept your way into my heart, and made it your home.

And now there's nothing I can do to shake you out.

I despise you for making me weak, for making me constantly look for you in the heat of battle, to check you were alright.

I'm the leader, and I'm meant to be strong.

But you ploughed that rule over and flattened it because now, I am leader for you, I protect the clan because I know that is what you ever wanted to do.

Be there for your clan and you were.

Maybe I should have made you stay behind, but I know you would not have listened, it was your fiery spirit that made me love you. How you never gave up and weren't afraid to fight for what was right.

Cats always feared me, I saw the way apprentices cowered from me at the gatherings, I heard the whispers of, "Wouldn't like to get in a fight with him." And, "He looks like he could step in front of the whole of Shadowclan and fight off all of us."

But if that was true, then why couldn't I help you?

We're both getting old and yet you were still so much wiser.

I caused kits to die when I was deputy, I wanted nothing but to please Brokenstar.

But you never did anything for me or begged for my attention.

You just got on with it.

And it shames me that it takes death to make me realise all the things I thought about you every day, were actually signs that I loved you.

And now there's nothing I can do about it than carry you back to camp and hope that soon, death will claim me too, so I can finally come to terms with what I feel.

And we can both be at peace, together.


	3. FireXSilver

FireXSilver

(Request for LeafpoolandCrowfeather4Ever)

. . .

Love can be so stupid sometimes, so unfair. It renders us helpless, you never mean for it to happen, but no matter how hard you try, it'll always hunt you down.

It's scary how something you can't control can obliterate a friendship in a matter of seconds.

But, the scariest thing of all is, that, even though I just lost my best friend, I'm still happy.

And something like that is what you'd associate with a monster.

She loves me back and when she told he Graystripe, he flipped, went off the rails.

As I said, love can take away friendship.

But it can also take a life.

Love is a game, no matter how you look at things, there's always a winner and a loser.

And I guess you would say I'm the winner.

I got to be deputy, I got the she cat I wanted.

But then...I lost Graystripe.

He's not coming back.

And that's why I think, that in all of this I'm the loser.

It was my fault that Graystripe went on the frozen lake.

I don't know whether he meant for it to happen, or whether it was just an accident.

Maybe this was Starclan's way of punishing me for taking away my friend's happiness.

All I know is, that I blame myself for Graystripe going on the ice. It was my fault the ice broke, an it was my fault that it froze over with him underneath it.

Love made me kill a cat.

A cat in my own clan.

The cat that was the very reason I was in Thunderclan.

The very reason I met Silverstream.

I know that Graystripe planned to move to Riverclan, to be with her.

But, now he's gone and I'm not.

Instead, I've been sneaking out of camp to meet with the she-cat pregnant with his kits.

Not my kits, but Graystripe's.

And sooner or later, things are going to be messy, everything will shift when these kits are born.

Love doesn't last forever, nor does happiness.

Those aren't my words, but Graystripe's.

The words he whispers in my ear the second I close my eyes.

Like a threat, like he knows something is going to happen and he's taunting me with it.

He's the winner.

He has the power, not me.

All I can do is wait for my life to crumble.

. . .

"Love doesn't last forever, nor does happiness."

He reminded me of those words one last time before he took her.

She was having his kits.

And something went wrong.

M-my beautiful...sweet...Silverstream...

He took her away from me.

He took her, he took the kits.

And now I'm left with nothing but these words that will forever haunt my life.

"Love doesn't last forever, nor does happiness."

(A/N)- Jayswing and Halfmoon coming next, tell me what you thought of this! Thank you!


	4. JayXHalf

JayXHalf

. . .

I would give anything, I mean anything to stay. To be in Jay's Wing's body forever.

But, if that were to happen, then I would have to go on tricking her.

She thinks I'm another cat, that's the cat she wants kits with.

Not me.

I'm Jayfeather, not Jay's Wing.

But however I try and explain it, I'll be passed off as crazy.

It's just a matter of convincing myself that the reason I'm staying is to help the clans, not because I want to stay with her.

Halfmoon's my...she's my good friend.

And nothing more than that.

The only reason I'm so happy when I come back here is...not because of her. It's NOT! But because, in this body, I can see.

I can see cats, see prey.

I can hunt.

I can see her...slowly falling for me.

. . .

"You're so brave Jay's Wing. If we had kits, I'd bet they'd be courageous like you."

What does that even MEAN?

You want to have kits with me?

Dear Starclan, Half Moon, why do you love to play games with me like this?

This is so confusing.

I don't know where the line is between affection and flirtation anymore.

The border between friend ship and romance.

They've just disappeared.

And I have to leave, before I can figure anything out.

. . .

She touched her muzzle to mine, before I left.

I didn't tell her I was leaving, she just knew.

There's no reason for me to be here, Half Moon will be the first Stone Teller.

And I'll...be in Thunderclan, training to be a medicine cat.

But, as far as I know, I don't think there's a herb for love sickness.

Not that I'd ever want to be cured of this feeling.

(A/N)- Don't forget to give me some more request, I'll update again either late or tomorrow.


	5. SwiftXBright

SwiftXBright

(Request for Orchids Blaze)

I led her there. I thought we could do it, I thought we were a team.

But I was wrong. Wrong in so many ways.

We couldn't do it, the dogs trapped us. They killed me and scarred her for life.

Seeing her face ripped open was the real cause of my death, though she tells everyone of how I died bravely, fighting the dogs off her.

It's lies and we both know it.

We weren't a team, we were foolish apprentices, and I was the leader of those foolish apprentices.

She didn't see it as me and her.

But her and him. Her and Cloudpaw.

Her and...not me. But the fluffy white kittypet.

The one who drew to me to the hunger to compete for her affection.

The one who so easily outdid me and made me despise him out of pure jealousy.

I wanted to be what she wanted, everytime I looked down in a puddle at my reflection, all I wanted was to be him.

I tried to put him in his place, to show where he truly belonged. I followed in the footsteps of my mentor and it wasn't enough.

He thought lowly of kittypets, Firestar especially.

I was so easily influenced, my ignorance caused me to loose everything.

Because, despite what I said to him, despite how I told him that he was the loser.

He was the one who came out on top.

He was the one who was always with when I watched over when I came to Starclan.

The one to first press his muzzle to hers, to share tongues with her.

To gently caress her scars like a longed to.

To murmur to her that she was beautiful and perfect and for her to hear him, rather than I, who said it in my head alone.

The one with whom she first mated, and the who got to curl up beside her as she nursed their kit.

But, as I watched, the less I grew to despise of him, because...he kept my she cat safe, he did the job I had always done.

He wanted nothing, but for her to be happy.

So I guided him and when Daisy came along, I walked in his dreams, making sure he didn't betray her.

Making sure that she didn't go down the path I went.

I was never meant to be Brightheart's mate.

As soon as I was born, I was destined to die.

And I'm perfectly happy with knowing that.

Because she helped me find my place as Guardian of Brightheart, the cat who never forgot me.

(A/N)- Hope you like it! More requests and feedback please!


	6. HawkXLeaf

HawkXLeaf

. . .

You love me Leafpool, I know you do.

Ever since I came with my sister to meet you, I saw it in your eyes.

I came with Mothwing because I didn't trust you, you're a Thunderclan cat.

But, I met you and my view of you changed.

You and my brother are the only Thunderclan cats I can trust.

I have plans for us you see.

Me and my brother have been making plans, set things back to the way they should, the forest should be owned by cats of Tigerstar's blood.

We shall ensure of my father's dream becoming a reality however we shall be sure not to go down the same way he did.

Together we shall be unbeatable.

I don't care how many times you say that you are in love with another.

Crowfeather. I know that's who you claim to love.

But it's me Leafpool, you know it is.

The Windclan warrior is nothing but a mere distraction, which is why I got rid of him.

I don't understand why you flee from me at gatherings, why you call me a murderer.

It's not murder if it was for a good cause.

It was for us.

I claw your name into the dirt as Crowfeather's blood spilled, now by love for you shall be forever engraved in the ground.

You are testing me, teasing if you will.

Seeing how far I will go to have you. To claim my prize.

I shall go to Starclan and back, slaying any cat I see on the way.

When my father's vision is complete then you shall be the queen.

We shall rule together, as soon as we have claimed what's rightfully ours.

I shall then rid ourselves Brambleclaw, and it shall just be us.

This is the perfect life.

Blood curdling, cats crying, kits littering the floor.

And me looking up at you, who shall gaze back at me, and tell me how much you love me.

Anyone who stand in the way of our future together my sweet, shall have my claws, meet their flesh.

I'd do anything for you.

And murder is the minimum.


	7. DustXFern

DustXFern (Request For Orchids Blaze)

. . .

Her naivety, her kindness, her pureness.

So different from Sandstorm, I admired her fighting spirit, the way she challenged everything I said.

But she also challenged my heart and feelings.

Challenged them and ripped the apart.

And now I'm falling for another, so much younger than myself.

I envy Darkstripe, he has what I don't. He has her.

He gets to mentor her, spends every waking day with her.

And what do I get?

The occasional shared look from across the clearing.

I hate this.

Always wanting and never getting.

He get's it all. The kittypet.

He gets my best friend, he gets the love of everyone.

He gets to be the hero.

I can't lose someone else, not again, not this time.

I'd try to get away from her, but she's already pulled me in.

And she has no idea.

The feeling of wanting to rip the throat out of any tom that looks at her.

The feeling of rising bile in my throat when she shares looks with other apprentices.

The feeling of being insignificant and unimportant.

The feel of something to be easily forgotten about.

And-oh?

I looked to my side and hear a contented purr.

I like this feeling.

The feeling of her pelt brushing with mine.

Tails intertwined.

The feeling that I may get my happy ending.


End file.
